


Charcoal

by Bearfeat



Series: Spectrum [15]
Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: ABBA appreciation, F/M, beware of the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:23:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8105803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearfeat/pseuds/Bearfeat
Summary: OC visits Omega to see what he's up to, and wonders if leaving feels the same way for him as it does for her.





	

Armed with two bottles of the cheapest white wine I could find, I silently stepped through the hallway of one of the top floors of the hotel. I didn’t know exactly which room he was staying in, but about halfway I picked up a familiar sound. It was music. Singing voices that rang like a déja vu in the back of my head. Then silence for a second. When the music kicked in, my heart made a little jump. I had found the right door.

 

_I was sick and tired of  everything_

_When I called you last night from Glasgow_

_All I do is eat and sleep and sing_

_Wishing every show was the last show_

ABBA. Of course. I knocked, and heard the music got turned down a bit.

_So I imagined I was glad to hear you’re coming_

_Suddenly I felt alright_

_And it’s gonna be so different_

_When I’m on the stage tonight_

 

Omega opened the door and held his hands out to greet me, but before he could say anything I blurted the chorus at him.

 

_Tonight the super trouper lights are gonna find me_

_Shining like the sun_

(I pushed past him and walked into his room)

_Smiling, having fun_

_Feeling like the number one_

 

Omega laughed and opened his mouth, but I put the wine down and turned up the music. I took his hands. There was nothing left for him to do but sing along.

_Tonight the super trouper beams are gonna blind me_

_But I won’t feel blue_

_Like I always do_

_‘cause somewhere in the crowd there’s you_

He was done with dancing around, and pulled me into an embrace.

‘My sweetheart.’ He hummed in my ear. ‘What a nice surprise!’

‘I thought it strange that me traveling with you somehow made me see you… less?’ I said, holding him off a bit to look him in the eyes. I held up the bottles of wine.

‘Which is why I brought these. I am very content with your choice of music. Excellent judgement, I’d say!’ I tossed my shoes in a corner and flung myself on the bed.

 

Omega turned the music down a bit.

‘I fucking love this song.’ I said. The ghoul turned around. He grabbed a bottle and flopped down next to me.

‘Well.’ He sighed. ‘Me too.’ We both sat up to take a swig.

‘How do you like being on the road with us?’ he finally asked me, returning the bottle and leaning against the bedpost.

‘It’s… more exhausting than I expected, but also so much fun.’ I answered.

‘You’re bunking with Jack, right?’

‘Yes. And Brush and Red. Thank you for arranging all that.’ He smiled. I wanted to ask him how he was doing, and if he had had the time to work everything out with his Guy and his Papa, but the bottle was still too full to start all that. By now, I knew what Omega needed to open up about stuff like that, and that of course was another reason I brought the booze.

 

_Tonight the super trouper beams are gonna blind me_

_But I won’t feel blue_

_Like I always do_

_‘cause somewhere in the crowd there’s you_

 

We shared a look as the music faded into the next song. My skin started to feel warm and tingly, and I knew it wasn’t the wine causing it.

‘So, where have you been?’ I said, a little less jumpy. I gave him a little push.

‘Just here.’ He replied. Even though his voice was calm, his legs seemed restless against the sheets. ‘Just… catching up.’

 

‘Has it been good?’ I asked him. The ghoul smiled, and looked at his hands.

‘Yes.’ He laughed softly.

I took another swig of the bottle and handed it to him. He stared at it for a moment, and then got up from the bed.

‘There must be glasses around here… or something.’ He said.

‘Try the cabinet.’ I replied. He opened it and kneeled to have a look inside. When he got back to his feet, he held two enormous, round wineglasses. Two bulbs on a fragile spine.

‘Oh.’ I said. ‘That’s no good.’

‘What?’

‘I’m quite certain those will break just by being near me.’

He laughed a throaty laugh. The glasses jingled in his hand.

‘I’m sure it’s not that bad.’ He placed the glasses on the windowsill, and poured a generous amount in both.

‘I’m fairly sure it is.’

 

I watched as the ghoul ran his fingers over the frame of the window. Something clicked, and it swung open. Omega turned around and held out a cigarette.

 

 

 

His hand lay warm on my lower back as we leaned against the frame, smoking, and looking out over the city.

‘How does it feel to be away from home for a long time?’

He thought about it for a while.

‘Sometimes it’s good to be reminded that when you’re gone, you’re truly missed.’

‘You don’t mind leaving?’

He shook his head. ‘I mean, it can be tough, of course. But as long as you know that you’ll always be coming home, and the people you care about have missed you every time, it’s okay to keep leaving.’ His thumb gently rubbed up and down over my spine. The nicotine made me a little hazy and intensified the effect of the alcohol.  

 

‘Who misses you?’

‘My family. Friends. My mother.’ He dropped the bud of his cigarette and watched it fall all the way to the pavement. ‘Who misses you?’

‘I haven’t been gone for that long.’ I said. ‘So no one yet.’ I leaned against him. ‘Leaving was fairly easy.’

‘It’s not really the leaving itself, though. It’s the being away.’

‘Precisely.’

Omega lit another cigarette. I carefully took my glass and drank half of it. Partly to cleanse my palate of the aftertaste of the smoke, and partly because the glass was too full and it was still very plausible I’d drop it. The plausibility of me dropping the glass actually grew each second. It didn’t really help that, in the next moment, Omega moved his arm up to wrap it around my shoulder and pull me close to him. A little wine splashed over my hand.

 

‘Damnit!’ I cursed, but I didn’t move away from him. He inhaled deeply and I swayed a little on the movement of his torso. The next bud dropped. We watched it all the way down.

 

‘Chicago?’ he said.

‘You’re not calling me Chicago!’ I swiftly replied.

‘Fair enough.’ He chuckled. Then he emptied his glass, as if it was nothing, and headed back for the bed. He flopped down, lay on his back and held up the empty glass. ‘I need more!’

‘Alright!’ I scoffed at him. I grabbed the bottle and crossed the room to fill him up, but when I started pouring, the neck hit the glass and the bowl broke. It came clean off the stem.

 

‘Noooo!’ he giggled. ‘Ah shit!’

‘I told you! I can’t help it!’

‘Chicago!’ he sat up. I slammed the bottle down.

‘You’re. NOT. Calling. Me. Chicago!’

From the way he threw the glass aside I knew he anticipated me jumping him. We wrestled and at first, he made me think I could handle him. I grabbed his wrists and pinned them down and I grinned at him, my hair as a curtain around our faces. But then, the balance shifted. He moved his arms, as if I wasn’t using any force at all. He wriggled up to rest on his elbows, and then he snatched his hands free and around my shoulders. I was on my back before I completely grasped what was going on. He straddled me.

 

‘That was cute.’ He said, grabbing the bottle and taking another huge swig, my useless hands flailing at him. His weight pushed me into the mattress. I pushed against his chest, but with his free hand he grabbed both my wrists and clasped. I struggled until I was out of breath and he held me there until he had emptied the bottle. When he tossed it to the side, I accepted my defeat. Slowly, I felt my heartbeat calm and I tried to catch my breath.

‘Mercy?’ he said, raising one eyebrow.

‘Alright, I’ll grant you mercy.’ I replied. I braced myself, expecting some sort of punishment, but he let go of my wrists and rolled off me, laughing. The loss of his body made me feel the draft coming from the window. I bounced on the waves of his throaty sounds. His laugh ended in a cough and he sat up.

 

‘Here.’ He said, handing me my own glass. ‘Drink, funny girl.’

A warmth awoke in the pit of my stomach. I smiled, and felt the smile fade.

‘What is it?’ a little worry shone through his voice when he saw me staring at the yellow-y liquid. When I looked up I was met with nothing but blue. A cold wind blew in and made my skin crawl.

‘Please tell me that you know my name.’ I said. I felt tired. I kind of liked being Chicago. I enjoyed having a nickname on this tour. I even shrugged at Emeritus dancing so coyly around naming me. But not him. Not my ghoul, who asked me for all my secrets and made them seem small, and me significant. He softy took back my glass to place it on the nightstand. Then he wrapped his long legs around my waist.

 

He grabbed hold of my hand and placed it against his chest. He softly spoke my name. My own name. Electricity jolted through me. I was glad to hear I was still carrying it with me. In return, I whispered his.

 

‘I haven’t thanked you for what you did.’ He said. His thumb rubbed my the back of my hand.

‘What did I do?’ He brought his other hand to my cheek. I leaned into his touch.

‘You gave me courage.’ He said.

 

I wanted to protest, tell him I hardly did anything and that it was all him, but then his eyes got misty. This is it, I thought, as an invisible force pulled us closer. This is why I accept my place in this fucking circus. His hand moved in my neck as our lips gently touched. A soft smack when we parted.

‘Thank you.’ he whispered. I felt his breath against my lips. When I opened my eyes, I saw him watching me, through half-closed eyelids. The blue bright and full behind them, like the sun sinking in the ocean.

 

I wanted to tell him I didn’t know what I would have done if he hadn’t found me, that day in Chicago. I wanted to tell him I didn’t know where I would have been. Sometimes I’d have nightmares of being back there, when the world was still in black and white, and I was freezing to death.

‘I’m just so fucking happy you’re here.’ I said, ineloquently wording those thoughts. And just like that, we were kissing again. He ran his hands through my hair and I flicked my tongue out to find he tasted like wine, cigarettes, and that intoxicating taste I had never found in anyone else. The searing pit in my stomach pulled me closer to him, to his body. In a last moment of fading clarity, I managed to ask him if this was really OK. His answer was short and gaspy, and affirmative.

 

So I gladly gave in and let my hands wander over his shoulders and his neck. He pushed me back down into the mattress, but gentle this time. It felt so good to be in his warm embrace again. His lips were on my cheek, in my neck, on my brow. His hands were in my hair. When his tongue probed my opened lips he extorted small whimpers from my throat. Before he repositioned himself over me, he took off his shirt. I caressed his face with the tips of my fingers as we slowly rolled to our sides, legs tangled together. He kissed the skin he slowly undressed; my stomach, my breasts, my shoulder. I pressed my naked chest against his to drink up his warmth.

Deep kisses and clawing at hair grew into soft brushing of lips. Shallow touches, which left me glowing and tingling.

At some point, I am sure, my ghoul must have gotten up to close the window and turn off the light, but I was already asleep by then.

**Author's Note:**

> So Omega is sticking around in this universe for a while. One, because I have PLANS with him, and two, because I don't want to let him go.


End file.
